


You Make Everything Okay

by kjdzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I think this is romance?, M/M, somewhat of a drabble I wrote a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdzyx/pseuds/kjdzyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Kyungsoo believe they have the best things in the world: a haven and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Everything Okay

Sometimes Kyungsoo would feel the urge to break down.

He hates to admit it. But under the same happy face he manages to put on every day, he isn't always joyful. He knows that many people also go through the similar struggle, and that he's not alone in this case; however when his mood decides to betray him, the only thing he feels like he could do is to hide himself away from everyone else and let himself go.

He also dislikes the idea of crying. Crying makes his head spin and breathing uneven; and with all the tears and snot, he knows that he looks like a piece of completely messed up garbage. Plus the headache afterwards is never welcoming. But every now and then he would fail to stop himself from crying, and he hates himself for that.

Unfortunately, he has been having long tiring hours at work. The year is coming to an end, and his company is trying to tie up loose ends throughout the past twelve months, which means loads of extra work for employees like Kyungsoo. After weeks of sorting through files, categorizing product information and organizing feedback materials, he feels he is pressed at the bottom of the ocean and is unable to breathe or move. He desperately needs some time away from work, but the pressure to make ends meet keeps haunting him every time he thinks about calling in sick. He wakes up and goes to work reluctantly, and the helplessness doesn't stop strangling him even when he sleeps. He became a light sleeper.

Kyungsoo goes about his day nearly lifelessly, and the thing that frustrates him most is that none of his co-workers notices. They are still laughing and chatting away like the heavy works are nothing but a pile of air while Kyungsoo sits alone sulking. That tall guy named Chanyeol who is always cheerful comes around to Kyungsoo's desk several times, but all he ever talks about is how he plans to spend the Christmas Holiday with his girlfriend, a topic which Kyungsoo has no interest in. He has lost count of how many times he sighs throughout a day.

His work is his nightmare, and he finds it quite ironic. He feels his energy is being drained away when he cannot give up his means of income. He understands that if others were in his shoe, they would probably hate their life. Other people might complain and whine about having to go to work, they may be angry at everything that happens. But Kyungsoo isn't resentful.

He doesn't think he'll ever be resentful of his life, because even though he has had a depressing day, he knows he can look forward to going home. To Kyungsoo, going home is the sweetest thought he can ever imagine. He knows that no matter what occurs, home will always be his haven.

Because his home isn't just his home. It's his and Jongin's home, and Jongin makes everything so much better.

Whenever Kyungsoo breaks down, Jongin is there by his side.

Jongin is sensitive. He sees through the carefree facade Kyungsoo creates, he sees the way he struggles with his smiles. He understands that Kyungsoo feels alone from time to time, and he never lets him give in to the negative voices in his head when Kyungsoo's mood swings hit.

Jongin doesn't like the idea of Kyungsoo crying; even if he thinks he looks beautiful in tears. Jongin knows that Kyungsoo often tries to stop crying by holding his breaths, he also knows how doing so gives him severe headaches afterwards. Jongin would bring him a mug of hot chocolate to soothe his pains, and he would let Kyungsoo relax in his warm embrace.

Rather quickly, Jongin figures out that Kyungsoo is among one of the less fortunate employees that are in charge of the extra year-end work. He begins to prepare small surprises like home-made dinner and special movie nights, for that he knows how Kyungsoo gets suffocated from long working hours. He bought some fragrant essence oil and learned some massage skills in order to help relieve Kyungsoo of his fatigue. And even if Jongin isn't the better singer out of the two of them, he sings Kyungsoo serenades when he wakes up in the middle of the night and has trouble falling asleep again.

Jongin makes sure Kyungsoo feels appreciated. He notices the changes in his emotions, and he tries his best to offer him attention and comfort. He accompanies him whenever frustration manages to occupy his mind, and he would let him pour his heart out to him. Jongin protects Kyungsoo's cheerful side, and he takes the time making all kinds of plans that they would carry out together during all the future holidays. He keeps in mind all the moments Kyungsoo smiles every day.

Their life is a fairy tale come true, and they both find it extremely fitting. They replenish each other's energy when their relationship grows so stable that nothing can shake it. They understand that if anyone else were living their life, they would definitely love every single day alive. Other people might complain and whine about having to make it through another day, they may be angry at the whole world. But that is because they aren't Jongin or Kyungsoo.

Jongin doesn't think he can ask for anything better, because even if he was given the chance to live forever, he knows he cannot look forward to being alive if without Kyungsoo. To Jongin, being together with Kyungsoo makes him the luckiest person on Earth. He knows that whatever may happen, he will always be Kyungsoo's haven, and Kyungsoo his.

Because what they have isn't just a home. It's love.

And being in love makes everything perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :))
> 
> find me on: [twitter](https://twitter.com/monsimkkung/) | [tumblr](https://monsimkkung.tumblr.com/)


End file.
